1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semi-transmissive liquid crystal display device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Types of display devices include transmissive display devices and reflective display devices. Transmissive display devices carry out display using transmitted light of backlight output from the back surface of a screen. Reflective display devices carry out display using reflected light of outer light. Transmissive display devices provide high saturation and provide a screen easy to see in dark environment. Reflective display devices require less power consumption and provide a screen easy to see in bright environment.
Furthermore, types of display devices include semi-transmissive liquid crystal display devices that have the characteristics of transmissive display devices and reflective display devices. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2009-93115, for example, discloses a semi-transmissive liquid crystal display device including a transmissive display area (a transmissive display portion) and a reflective display area (a reflective display portion) in a pixel. Semi-transmissive liquid crystal display devices carry out display using transmitted light of backlight in dark environment and carry out display using reflected light of outer light in bright environment.
Semi-transmissive liquid crystal display devices provide a screen easy to see both in the bright environment and the dark environment and require less power consumption. For these reasons, semi-transmissive liquid crystal display devices are used as a display unit of electronic apparatuses, specifically, of mobile electronic apparatuses (mobile devices) frequently used outdoors including mobile information devices, such as digital cameras, and mobile communication devices, such as mobile
Such semi-transmissive liquid crystal display devices have a trade-off between securement of a transmissive display area and maintenance of reflective display performance. In other words, significant securement of the transmissive display area for improvement in transmissive display performance requires reduction in the reflective display area corresponding thereto, thereby reducing the reflective display performance. By contrast, maintenance of reflective display performance equivalent to that of a reflective display device requires significant securement of the reflective display area, thereby reducing the transmissive display performance corresponding thereto.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a semi-transmissive liquid crystal display device that can carry out transmissive display while maintaining reflective display performance equivalent to that of a reflective display device and an electronic apparatus including the semi-transmissive liquid crystal display device.